IThinkTheyreDating
by catsare1
Summary: Sam and Freddie start dating after Freddie tells Sam that he caught Carly cheating on him and they break up. But they decide not to tell Carly juts yet. Then Carly catches them hanging out more. What happens? will a friendship be ruined? Plz read n review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam walked into the Shay's apartment and saw Freddie sitting on the couch. he looked really sad so Sam walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," said Sam

"Hi," sighed Freddie sadly.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" asked Sam. Even though she was always mean to Freddie she was really worried about him.

"Nothing," lied Freddie. he looked away from Sam so that he could wipe a tear out of his eye. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I know that something's wrong and i care because i'm your friend," said Sam.

Freddie sighed. He might as well tell her.

"I saw Carly kissing Chad," said Freddie looking down at the ground.

"Carly was...cheating on you?" Sam asked. She couldn't believe it. Someone she has known for eight years, was a best friend too, was cheating on Freddie. Why would Carly do such a thing?

"yes," said Freddie. "So i broke it off with her."

"Oh," said Sam. "I'm really sorry Freddie."

"You are?" Freddie asked looking at Sam.

"Yes, i am," said Sam. "Carly shouldn't have dont that to you. You deserve better than that." 'You deserve me' she thought silently.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Usually you hit me or something. but you're not even doing that," said Freddie. "Why?"

"Maybe because i hate seeing you like this unless its me causing you the pain," said Sam.

"There's more to that answer," Freddie said giving Sam a look.

Sam sighed. "Well, maybe i like you more then i thought i did. i don't really hate you i just like picking on you," she admitted. "But you are my friend so i care about you."

"Wow," said Freddie. "I'm glad that you care."

"I always cared Freddie," said Sam. "I just have a..." she dropped off.

"hard time showing it?" Freddie finished for her.

"Yeah," sighed Sam.

"I know," said Freddie.

Silence.

"You know what Sam?" said Freddie.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't need Carly. I never needed Carly. the way i felt for her was just...puppy love. it wasn't real. it never was," Freddie explained. "Maybe...I'm in love with somebody else, if its not Carly."

"Well then who?' Same questioned him.

He looked at her. Their faces only inches away. Freddie leaned in closer to Sam but she didn't pull away.

"I think..,I'm in love with...you."

"Me?" Sam asked.

Freddie nodded before they leaned in and kissed on the lips. Sam felt bells ringing in her ears as her and Freddie's lips touched. It didn't take long for Freddie to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away Freddie and Sam were both blushing and breathing heavily.

"wow," said Sam.

"I i know," said Freddie.

"So does this mean what i think it means?" asked Sam.

'What's that?" asked Freddie.

"That you like me and i like you and that we should date," Sam said slowly.

"Yes your right, Sam. We should date. But," said Freddie. "Should we tell Carly?"

Sam sighed. she thought about it for a minute. "Carly is our best friend, we should tell her eventually. just, not now," she finally said.

"Okay," said Freddie. "If thats what you want to do, hon, I'll do it."

Sam smiled. 'its only until we are ready to tell her," said Sam. Freddie nodded before he kissed Sam on the cheek.

Carly came downstairs and saw Sam and Freddie on the couch.

"Hey guys," said Carly.

"Hey Carly," said Freddie.

"Hey," said Sam.

"Where's Chad?" Freddie asked looking at Carly. Carly looked down sheepishly.

"Look Freddie I'm sorry. i really like Chad but us being together isn't working. i just want us to be friends," said Carly.

"I would like us to just be friends," said Freddie. "It's a lot better then dating and now you can be with Chad."

"Okay, but are you sure about this? Us being friends?" asked Carly.

"Yes," said Freddie. "I'm sure."

"Thanks Freddie," said Carly. Freddie got up from the couch and hugged Carly. Then he followed her into the kitchen as she walked over to the fridgerator and got out a picture of lemonade.

Sam came over anf got out three glasses. Through the rest of the time there at Carly's, the three friends talked about the show and school. Then Sam and Freddie went home and Carly went up to her room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It has been a week since Sam and Freddie have started going out. Sam was so happy that she and Freddie were now dating but she still wasn't ready to tell her best friend yet. She was too afraid of what Carly would say or do.

She walked into school on Monday morning. She walked over to her locker and dialed the combination. Her locker clicked open and she started gathering her books for her next class.

Carly walked over to Sam. "Hey Sam," said Carly.

"Hey," said Sam.

"So guess what the school is letting Spencer do?" Carly then asked Sam.

"What?" asked Sam curiously.

"The principal is going to let Spencer make a sculpture of the school and then he's going to put it in the auditorium as soon as its done," said Carly happy for her older brother.

"That's cool," said Sam. "How much is the principal giving Spencer?" Questioned Sam.

"$3,000," replied Carly.

"Woah! $3,000 bucks? That's a lot of chiz," said Sam.

"I know," said Carly. "I'm so happy for Spencer. The Principal is giving Spencer all the way till the end of the school year to get the sculpture done."

"That's only in a couple of months," said Sam.

"I know," said Carly. "But Spencer will get it done. I just know it."

Sam nodded before she looked to see Freddie talking to their friend Gibby. Sam smiled to herself as she stared at her new boyfriend. He was really good looking she had to admit. He had on his navy blue jeans and a blue shirt. And to Sam, he looked good.

Freddie could feel someone staring at him so he turned and looked at Sam. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he turned back to Gibby who was going on and on about this new girl that he liked.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Carly who noticed Sam smiling and wanted to know why.

"Huh? What did you say, Carls?" asked Sam who was in her own thoughts when Carly asked her question. She shook her head from her 'Freddie thoughts' and looked at Carly instead.

"I asked why were you smiling," carly repeated.

"Oh, I was, uh, just thinking," Sam slightly lied to Carly. Oh, she was thinking about something. But it wasn't something that she wanted to tell Carly. At least not just yet.

Carly gave Sam a look but she decided not to pressure her. If Sam wanted to tell something to Carly then she could when she was ready to tell her.

Freddie walked over to the girls after he was done talking to Gibby.

"Hey guys," said Freddie.

'Hey Freddie," said carly.

"Hey," said sam with a small smile. Freddie smiled back at her.

"How was Ms. Briggs test?" asked carly who had her next. "I studied all night long so I hope i pass."

'It was okay," said freddie. "Sam has her test tomorrow, don't you?"

Sam nodded. "Yep," said Sam.

"Well I have her next and i don't want to fail so I'm heading to class. Talk to you guys later," said Carly.

'Bye Carls," said Sam.

"Bye," said Freddie.

Carly walked away from them.

As soon as she was gone and no one was in the hallway that Sam and Freddie were in Freddie took Sam in his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. She grinned against his lips and kissed him back.

When they pulled away Freddie leaned his forehead against Sam's.

"I couldn't go another minute without kissing you," said Freddie.

"me either," said Sam.

"When are we going to tell carly about us?" asked Freddie.

"Soon," said Sam. "I just don't know when exactly yet."

"Well we have to tell her. Or sooner or later she will find out on her own," said Freddie.

"True," said Sam. "But don't worry. We will tell her. We don't have to tell her now but we will sooon."

Freddie smiled. "Okay," he said. He kissed Sam's forehead. Then he straightened.

"So do you want to come over to my house for a study date?" Freddie asked. "My mom is visiting her new boyfriend and will be gone all day until later tonight."

Sam grinned. "I would love too," said Sam.

"As long as we makeout more then we study," she then added mischieviously.

Freddie chuckled. "Deal," he said. Then he kissed Sam on the lips. She kissed him back. Then the bell rang and they ran off to their next class.

After school was over Sam walked with Freddie to the apartments in which he lived at across the hall from Carly. Carly had things that she had to do so she wasn't going to be at her apartment till later.

Freddie held Sam's hand in the elevator as they made their way to the floor he lived on.

"I'm so glad that school is over in just a couple of months," said Freddie.

"Me too," said Sam.

"But," she dropped off. Freddie looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

Sam sighed sadly. "As soon as school is over, we don't see each other as much," she softly admitted.

Freddie sighed. Sam was right. Freddie was going to spend most of his summer getting ready for his senior year and he had a camping trip that he was going to be going on almost all summer long.

What about seeing Sam and spending time with her? he didn't even think about it.

"Sam, we will spend time with each other this summer, I promise," said Freddie.

Sam looked at him. "I hope so," she said. "besides the show, i know that you and i won't see each other as much as we would like too."

"I know," said Freddie. "But we will. I promise you that."

Sam smiled and kissed freddie on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her on the top of the her hand that he was holding in his own. The elevator stopped and they got off. Then they walked to Freddie's apartment and walked inside. Sam walked over to the couch before she sat down on it.

Freddie walked into the kitchen and he pulled out two glasses. he sat them down on the table before he went over to the refrigerator and got out the lemonade he had made the day before.

After he filled the glasses he brought them out to the living room where Sam was getting out her books. He sat down next to her.

"Your lemonade my lady," he said smoothly.

Sam giggled and smiled and took her drink. she sat it down on the night stand beside her. Then she and Freddie study for a science test that they both had in a few days.

after studying for a while they started to watch a movie. Just as it was only ten minutes into the movie Sam turned to Freddie and started kissing his neck. He moaned as she kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sam," he said as she smiled against his neck and then suck on his pressure point. this caused him to moan louder. she smiled before she pulled away.

"Did you like that Freddie Benson?" she asked with a smirk. Freddie grinned before he kissed Sam hard on the mouth. Sam kissed him back happily as she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. They continued making out as they ignored the movie that was playing on the tv in front of them. When the movie was over they finally stopped kissing to take a break. Red, swollen lips and half filled lust eyes, Sam looked at her watch.

"Well i better get going home," she said. "My mom wanted me home by eight and it's already going on 7."

"well stay for another half hour," said Freddie as he kissed sam on the cheek and then the nose.

"I can't," said Sam "Because by the time i get home it will be passed eight."

"Please?" Freddie begged giving her a puppy dog pout. Sam giggle and kissed Freddie gently on the lips. Then she stood up before she started to gather her books. Freddie sighed and helped Sam place her books in her book bag. Then he walked her to the elevator.

"I will see you tomorrow at school," said Sam.

"Okay, hon," said Freddie. He smiled and kissed Sam. She kissed him back before she got into the elevator. She waved good bye to Freddie just as the doors closed. he waved good bye to her and then he walked back to his apartment as soon as the doors to the elevator closed. Then he walked into his apartment and closed the door silently behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Friday morning rolled along Freddie was up, showered and dressed for school. He left his apartment early, making sure that he didn't wake his mother in the process. He wanted to surprise Sam by picking her up from her house for school. He also wanted to take her to get breakfast and then he planned to ask her out on a date. They would go on their date right after the show. He was hoping she would say yes.

When Freddie got to Sam's house he knocked on her door. A few minutes later Sam answered the door.

"Freddie? Why are you here early?" asked Sam when she saw her boyfriend on her doorstep. Not that she wasn't happy to see Freddie before school or anything she was just curious to why he was there.

"I came to pick you up for school," said Freddie.

"Really?" said Sam with a smile.

"Yeah. And i wanted to take you out for breakfast before school," Freddie added.

Sam smiled before she pulled Freddie into her arms for a hug and a kiss on the lips. Freddie kissed her back before they pulled away.

"So i take that as a yes?" Freddie said after they pulled away.

Sam nodded. "It's a yes Benson. But do you mind waiting for a couple of minutes?" Sam asked him as she showed him into her house. "I'm not even dressed yet."

"Sure," Freddie replied. He looked at Sam and saw her wearing a Steelers nightgown. He smirked. Sam looked at her nightgown and blushed.

Freddie saw her blush and kissed her cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed, hon. I like your nightgown," said Freddie. "Not to mention I'm also a steelers fan too."

Sam smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I'll go get dressed. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Take your time, babe," said Freddie as he gave her a wink. Sam laughed and blushed more before she scampered off to her bedroom. Freddie sat down on Sam's blue sofa as he waited for her. He picked up a magazine that was on a night-stand nearby and decided to skim through it as he waited for Sam.

When Sam was dressed and ready to go, she grabbed her book bag before she left her room. She smiled at Freddie when she entered the living room.

"Ready?" he asked when he looked up at her.

"Yes," said Sam. "Do I look okay?" she then asked him.

Freddie stood up and observed his girl. She was wearing a yellow skirt with a white tank-top and her blonde hair was down in and around her face. She also had light makeup on.

"You look great Sam," said Freddie. "You should wear that on our date tonight."

"What date?" asked Sam.

"Well, I was hoping that you and I could go out to dinner today after the show," Freddie told her.

"I mean, its okay if you don't want to. We could just hangout at my house and just watch movies or-" Sam cut Freddie off with a kiss on the lips. Freddie, surprised by the kiss but also thrilled, kissed San back happily as he wrapped his arms around her. He deepened the kiss before they pulled away.

"I want to out to dinner tonight with you Freddie," said Sam. "I would love it."

Freddie grinned. "Good because I'm not going to take no for an answer. We were going to go even if you would have said no," he said with a smile.

Sam laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have said no anyways because I want to spend time with you tonight," she said.

"Good. Because i want to spend time with you to, Sam," said Freddie.

They kissed before they left her house. Then they walked to a diner that was only a couple of blocks from Sam's house. When they reached the diner, they walked inside and over to a table. Sam sat down while Freddie went to the counter to order their breakfast. He came back over to her a few minutes later.

"I hope you don't mind that I order us an ice cream sundae to share after we eat our breakfast," said Freddie as he sat down across from Sam.

"No i don't mind at all," said Sam. "I love foood."

Freddie chuckled. "That you do," he said.

while they talked about school and the show, Gibby and his new girlfriend, Maria walked into the diner. Gibby saw Freddie and Sam and he froze in place. 'Sam and Freddie? Dating? No way' he thought before he walked over to them, Maria in tow.

"Hey guys," said Gibby.

Freddie turned away from his conversation with Sam to look at Gibby. His eyes widened as he saw his friend who he didn't tell that he was going out with Sam.

"Uh, Hey Gibby," said Freddie.

"Who's the girl, Gibby?" asked Sam.

"My name is Maria," said the tall brunette that stood next to Gibby.

"Hi," said Sam.

"Hi," said Maria.

"Freddie can i speak to you alone for a minute?" asked Gibby as he glared at his friend. Freddie nodded before he left the table with Gibby. They walked over to a pinball machine that was in the corner of the diner.

As soon as they reached the pinball machine, Gibby slammed his fist onto it. This made Freddie jump slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going out with Sam Puckett?" Gibby asked Freddie. "We're friends man at least you can tell me who you are going out with."

"Look Gibbs I'm sorry that i didn't tell you. I was afriad if i did tell you that you would tell Carly," said Freddie.

"Haven't you guys told Carly?" asked Gibby.

Freddie shook his head. "No," he said.

"But she's like your best friend. You have to tell her," said Gibby.

"We can't tell her. Sam is afriad of what Carly would say or do. We will tell her but you know, when the time is right," said Freddie.

"I know that we have to tell her because if we don't she's going to find out on her own. And then she will be hurt," he also added.

"ANd when will the time be right man? Carly has the right to know that you guys are dating," said Gibby.

"I know," sighed Freddie. "We will tell Carly. Just, not now."

"Alright. But if she finds out before you guys decide to tell her, she's going to be really hurt," Gibby told Freddie.

"I know," said Freddie. "Which is why i don't want to tell Carly because i don't want her to be hurt but she's going to get hurt either way. So i Have to tell her. Maybe not now, but me and sam will tell her. Soon."

"Good," said Gibby. "So..how long have you guys been going out?" he asked a few minutes later.

"A week," said Freddie.

"Really? That's cool. I've been with Maria for a week too," said gibby.

"Nice man," said Freddie.

"Yeah it is," said Gibby. "She's hot. We have a movie date tomorrow night."

"Cool. Sam and I have a date tonight right after the show," said Freddie.

"Nice. Have fun," said Gibby.

Freddie grinned. "Oh we will man," he said with a smirk.

Gibby laughed. Then he and Freddie walked back over to their girls. Then Gibby and Maria walked back over to their table and Sam and Freddie started to eat their breakfast. After they ate and paid for their meal, they left the diner and headed for school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After the show that day, Sam, Freddie and Carly all went downstairs of Carly's apartment for cookies and milk. They were all sitting at the table eating, when Spencer walked into the apartment with a box of things for his sculpture.

"Hey you crazy web show kids," said Spencer as he placed his things down on the couch.

"Hey Spence," said Freddie.

"Sup," said Sam.

"Hey Spencer," said Carly. She looked at the box that was on their green couch. "Is that more stuff for your sculpture?" she asked.

"You bet it is, kiddo," said Spencer. "This sculpture is going to look awesome!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't to see what it looks like when its done," said Sam.

"Me either," said Freddie.

"I bet its going to look sweet," said Carly. "When you're done, we should show it on the show so that everyone else can see what it looks like."

"Great idea, Carls," said Sam.

Freddie nodded. "I agree. Awesome idea," he said. Then he looked at his watch. It was going on 6 and he and Sam dinner reservation was saved for them at 730.

He looked at her and showed her his watch. He had told Sam earlier at school that their dinner reservation was at 730. Sam looked at his watch and saw the time. she nodded.

"Well I've got to get going home," she said as she stood up from her seat.

"You're leaving?" asked Carly confused.

"Yes," said Sam. "Uh, my mom wanted me home as soon as we were done with the show. She wanted me to have my room done by tomorrow."

"But you hate cleaning your room," said Carly.

"I know," said Sam. "But, i promised my mom i'd get it done," she continued to lie. She felt horrible that she was lying to her best friend but she couldn't tell Carly what really was going on. What would she say? What would she do? Would it ruin their friendship? She did not know. And she really didn't want to find out.

"And I've got to get going to," said Freddie as he stood also.

"Where do you have to go?" asked Carly.

"Uh, I'm helping a sophomore study for a big math test that he has. He's giving me money for being his tutor," Freddie fibbed.

"Oh," said Carly. She looked between Freddie and Sam. 'Is something going on between them?' she thought. 'No way. Get that thought out of your head Carly Shay. They hate each other. Why would Sam and freddie hangout together when they hate each other with a passion? Unless...No stop stop.' Carly shook her head from the thoughts that started to evade her mind.

"Oh well cool. Have fun guys. I'll see you guys later," said Carly as Sam and Freddie headed for the door.

"That you will Carls," said Sam. "Bye."

"Bye Carly," said Freddie.

"Bye," said carly. She watched her friends leave her apartment. Then she walked over to the couch and sat down.

She sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"Do you think that something is going on between Sam and Freddie?" she asked her brother.

Spencer looked at carly for a minute. Then he bursted out into a fit of laughter. "Haha. That's a good one, little sis," he said chuckling.

"I'm serious Spencer," said carly. "Didn't you see the way they were acting? It was really strange. Not to mention, Sam hasn't been mean to Freddie at all for the past week."

"Maybe it's a bet," said Freddie.

"I don't think so," said Carly.

"Well then what do you think?" Spencer asked her.

"I think they're dating," Carly told him after a minute went by. They looked at each other before both of them started laughing.

"Carly I think you are going a little coo coo," said Spencer as he took his finger and rolled it in circle next to his head while he rolled his eyes. Carly giggled.

"Maybe," she said.

"Besides, little sis, if Sam and Freddie were dating they would tell you. They are your best friends after all," Spencer said. "They wouldn't keep something like that from you."

Carly stood up from the chair and smiled. her brother was right. Sam and Freddie would tell her if they were dating and she knew that they hate each other. Maybe she was just being a little bit paranoid.

"Your right Spencer. If Sam and freddie were dating they would tell me. They wouldn't keep something like this from me." But they hated each other so they would never date. She knew it. Or so she thought...

A little bit later Sam and Freddie were on their way to their date. Freddie was driving his new red chevy that he had bought on his 16 birthday. Sam sat beside him in the passenger seat as she messed around with his radio looking for a good station.

"why can't I find a decent song on this radio?" she asked out loud. "Is is just me or are radios possessed or something?"

"I think its just you, hon," said Freddie chuckling.

She looked at him laughing at her. "Do i amuse you, Freddie Benson?" she asked him.

Freddie grinned. "Yes," he said. She gaped at him. He looked at her and laughed again. Then he took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers.

"But, " he added in a whisper, "You also distract me." he turned and gave her a quick wink before looking back at the road. Sam blushed. Freddie parked his truck and then shut off the ignition. Sam was looking out the window. This gave him the perfect opportunity to pull out a red box, open it, before he took out a silver necklace that said Sam on it. Then he took the necklace placed it on Sam's neck.

She looked and saw he object that Freddie was placing around her necklace. She smiled as she moved her hair so that Freddie could clip the necklace onto her.

As soon as he was done Sam turned in her seat and kissed Freddie fully on the lips. He grinned against her lips as he kissed her back. A few minutes later they pulled away.

"Happy one week anniversary," said Freddie.

"Oh Freddie the necklace is beautiful," said Sam. "And thank you. Happy one week anniversary my tech dork."

Freddie chuckled before he and Sam got out of his car. Then, arm in arm, they walked inside the restaraunt that they were having dinner at.

They were next shown to their table and they sat down across from each other. Then they ate their meal which they both had spaghetti with meat balls and garlic bread. while they were eating their banana split sundae a slow song came on above their heads and couples around them started to get up from their tables to dance.

Freddie stood up from his seat and walked over to Sam. Then he offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"Sorry Freddie but I'm not much of a dancer," said Sam. "I hope you don't mind but I will skip this one out."

"Come on Sam. Dancing is fun and i will be there to help you," said Freddie.

Sam smiled at his offer. "No thanks Freddie. Now can please get back to our sundae?" she asked him.

Freddie sighed and nodded. He sat back down and they finished their sundae. Then they paid for their meal and left the restaurant. Freddie drove Sam home in silence.

When they reached her house Sam looked out the window

"Well you're home," Freddie said.

"I know," sighed Sam.

"did you have a nice time?" Freddie asked her. Sam looked at him.

"I was having a great time until you asked me to dance," she said. "No guy has ever asked me to dance before."

"Really?" asked Freddie. Sam gave him a silent nod.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sam. Maybe i shouldn't have asked you to dance in the first place," he said feeling bad.

"Freddie please don't feel bad. I loved tonight. It's just dancing really isn't my thing anymore. Maybe for the show i will dance and if it was for a talent show but not with a guy on a slow song. I..." she dropped off blushing.

"Don't know how to slow dance," she finished with a whisper.

'You don't?" asked Freddie.

"No," said Sam.

"Well then i will teach you."

Sam looked at him.

"W-what?" said Sam.

"Yeah, I will teach you to slow dance. You will like it. I may not be the best dancer in the world but i will teach you how to slow dance if you want me to," said Freddie.

Sam kissed Freddie's cheek. "You would do that for me?" she asked happy that she had such a great guy like Freddie.

"Yes i would," said Freddie. "I would do anything for you Sam."

Sam smiled and she and Freddie shared a kiss. Then she said goodbye, got out of Freddie's car and walked inside her house. Freddie smiled to himself so glad that he and Sam's date went so well. He drove home happy and maybe, just maybe, in love with Sam Puckett.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The weekend went by pretty fast for the ICarly gang and before they knew it, they were back at school on Monday morning. Third period had just ended and Sam was on her way to her locker when Sharon ran over to her.

"Hey Puckett, wait up," said Sharon.

"Oh hey Sharon. what's up?" Sam asked.

Sharon gave Sam a confused look. "You don't know?" she asked.

"Don't know what?" Sam asked. "What's going on?" she questioned her.

"Look I don't know who did it but you have to come see this," said Sharon before she grabbed Sam's hand. Then they took off down the hallway. When they turned the corner the hallway that was toward the auditorium Sam stopped dead in her tracks. Paper, Posters and even pictures of her and Freddie's date was posted all over the walls all the way along the hallway. And students from left to right were standing in the hallway reading what was posted on the walls. Sam blushed in total embarrassment. Then she got angry. She turned and glared at Sharon.

"Who did this?" she screamed. Everyone in the hallway heard her scream and turned to look at Sam.

"I don't know," said Sharon. "I was on my way to class when i saw all of these posters, papers and pictures of you and Benson posted all over the walls," she explained.

"I want to know who did this and i want to know now!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" called Freddie as he ran over to her.

"Freddie who did this?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know," said Freddie. "But whoever did knows that we are dating."

"Well no duh mister einstein!" exclaimed Sam sarcastically. "I want to know who did this right now."

Three sophomore boys who were standing in the hallway holding a stack of papers and posters and tape saw Sam. She looked at them and glared. The boys, frightened and scared, took off down the hallway as fast as they could.

"I'm going to kill them!" Sam yelled as she tried to take off after the boys but Freddie held her back.

"Sam forget about them," said Freddie.

"How can I forget about them, Freddie? They embarrassed us!" said Sam.

"I know they did," sighed Freddie.

"Hey Puckett," said one of the mean girls that knew Sam.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Want me and the girls to take care of those rotten sophomores?" the other much bigger girl asked.

"Sure, go for it," said Sam. "Make sure to give them atomic wedgies," she yelled at them as the group of girls that were mean took off after the boys.

Then Sam looked at Freddie. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "we have to take all of this down before Carly sees," she said.

"Don't worry we will get it all down," said Freddie. "But we need someone to distract Carly until all of this is off the walls."

He looked around at everyone in the hallway until he spotted Gibby.

"Gibby! Come over here man," said Freddie.

Gibby walked over to them. "What's up?" he asked.

"We need you to distract Carly and help her to get to her classes without seeing any of these posters, papers and pictures on the walls," Sam told him.

"Can you do that for us?" asked Freddie.

"Yeah sure, Freddie. But it will cost ya," said Gibby.

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a 20. "Here. Now go distract Carly," said Sam.

"Got it," said Gibby. He grabbed his money from Sam before he ran off toward carly's locker.

"Now while he is doing that, lets get this stuff off the walls," said Freddie.

"Right on it," said Sam. She ran over to a large trash bin that was next to the auditorium doors. she pulled it to the wall as she started to take down the posters. Freddie ran over to help Sam.

While they worked, all the other students that were in the hallway walked off to their classes.

"We can't let Carly see this," said Sam as she tore off a poster of her and Freddie kissing off the wall.

"Carly does have the right to know, Sam," said Freddie.

She glared at him as she stopped working. He looked at her. "Okay, okay she doesn't have the right to know," said Freddie hoping to god that he wasn't going to get smacked by his girlfriend.

Sam sighed and looked down at the ground. She picked up a piece of tape and played with it in her hands. Freddie threw away a bunch of papers before looking at Sam. Sam was trying very hard to hold back tears.

"Sam what's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"Carly does have the right to know," said Sam. "But.." she dropped off as she wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

"You're afraid to tell her," Freddie finished. Sam nodded still not looking at him.

Suddenly Freddie wrapped his arms around San, engulfing her in a hug. Sam sighed and hugged Freddie back.

"Sh it's okay, hon," said Freddie in a soothing tone. "we will get through this. We will tell Carly when the time is right."

"I'm afraid to tell her Freddie," said Sam quietly. "What will Carly say? What will she do? Will she be so mad at us that it will wreck our friendship forever?" she asked.

"I don't know Sam," said Freddie. "But we have to tell her. We can't keep this bolted inside of us forever. We are her friends after all and she does have a right to know. And if she doesn't like it that we are together, then fine. It might ruin our friendship but at least we are telling her the truth."

Sam nodded. A small heart wrenching tear escaped from her eye and Freddie took his thumb and gently rubbed it away. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and a small hopeful smile. She gave him a smile back but it was insecure. She just hoped that when she and Freddie told Carly that they were dating that they would all still be good friends. But something deep inside of her was telling her that it would ruined their friendship...forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

While Sam and Freddie hurried to get the posters and things down, Gibby ran off to find Carly. The bell rang so he went to his class but after his class he ran straight to Carly's locker. He found her at her locker gathering her books for her next class.

"Hey carly," said gibby.

Carly looked and saw Gibby standing next to her. "hey Gibby," she said with a smile.

"Have you seen Sam or Freddie by any chance?" she asked him. "They were in class but then they ran off and didn't tell me where they were going."

"I think Sam has to talk to the principal about some kind of trouble she got into and Freddie is in, the, uh, computer lab," Gibby lied.

"Oh," sighed Carly. She closed her locker before turning around and leaning against it.

""Anything wrong?" Gibby asked.

"Yes," replied Carly. "But I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," said Gibby. "Come on Carly what's wrong?" he then asked her in a concern voice.

"I think Sam and Freddie are keeping something from me," Carly said after a few minutes went by.

"What would they be keeping from you? You're their best friend," said Gibby. 'that they're dating' he thought to himself.

"I know that I'm their best friend," said Carly. "But lately Sam and Freddie have been acting really weird. They haven't been mean to each other, like, at all. Spencer thinks its a bet but i don't. I think..something completely opposite," she explained to him.

"And what's that?" Gibby asked as he gulped. He was having a very hard time trying not to tell carly what was really going on.

"That they're..."Carly dropped off. 'I can't say it. Its too ridiculous. Maybe I'm just being paranoid' she thought to herself.

"Dating?" Gibby finished for her.

"I, uh, wasn't going to say that," carly fibbed. Gibby gave her a look. "Okay i was going to say that. But its too ridiculous right? They wouldn't date. They hate each other."

Gibby looked down at the ground.

"Right Gibby? It is ridiculous right? Please say right," said carly.

"Uh, right Carly. Its completely ridiculous," said Gibby with a sigh.

Carly clamped a hand over her mouth. They were dating. That was a serious sigh that came from Gibby. It wasn't a funny sigh that would say that sam and freddie aren't dating but they are. She had been right all along.

"Oh my god. They are dating," said Carly.

"I didn't say that," said Gibby.

"You didn't have to," said Carly. She couldn't believe it. Her best friends that she has known for eight years were dating. And they never even told her that they liked each other that way. Why would they keep something like this from her? She's their best friend? It just didn't seem right to her.

"I, uh, I have to go," said Carly as she started to walk down the hallway. Gibby looked to see that carly was heading the same way that Sam and Freddie were.

He ran after her. Carly was walking until Gibby jumped onto her back knocking her over onto her stomach. Gibby sat on top of Carly holding down her arms as he did so.

"Gibby! Get off of me!" Carly yelled. "I have to get to class."

"No you don't," said Gibby. "You can skip this class. It's not important."

"You're not important right now. Now get off of me," said Carly as she struggled to move but failed.

"No I'm not getting off of you," said Gibby.

"Get off of me," repeated Carly.

"No," said Gibby.

"Yes," said Carly.

"Hey tubby. Get off the beautiful web show girl," said Chad as he walked over to them. He grabbed a hold of Gibby and pulled him off of Carly. Then he helped Carly onto her feet.

"Thank you Chad," said Carly.

"Don't mention it," said Chad. Gibby started to run off but Chad grabbed him by the shoulder so that he couldn't get away.

'So what do you want me to do with this guy?" asked Chad.

'Nothing," said Carly. "Don't hurt him. I need him as evidence."

For what?" asked Chad.

"To see if Sam and Freddie are really dating or not," said carly. "A part of me believes its true but another part of me doesn't. I want to know the truth and Gibby seems to know it."

She glared at him.

"Now Gibby I'm asking you for the last time," said Carly. "Are Sam and Freddie dating?"

Gibby kept his mouth shut. "Chad give Gibby a wedgie," ordered Carly.

Chad gave Gibby a wedgie. Gibby cried out in pain. "Ow this hurts! Ow my poor butt please stop," he said.

"Not until you answer Carly," said Chad.

"I can't answer her," choked Gibby as pain from the atomic wedgie ran through his buttocks.

"And why not?" asked Carly.

"Because...because Sam gave me a 20 dollar bill to keep you distracted," said Gibby.

"Distracted from what?" asked carly confused.

"From nothing," said Gibby.

"Pull his underwear harder Chad," said Carly.

Chad pulled Gibby's underwear harder and higher. He cried out louder.

"Distracted from what, Gibby?" Carly repeated her question.

"Distracted from her and Freddie. They are in the hallway near the auditorium," Gibby said.

"Drop him Chad," said Carly. Chad dropped Gibby. He fell to the ground with a thud. "I'll be right back," Carly said before she took off down the hallway.

"No! Carly come back!" Yelled Gibby. "Sam is going to kill me."

"Good," said Chad. "maybe her killing you will teach you to tell the truth to Carly."

Gibby gulped in fear. Meanwhile Carly walked down the hallway that Gibby didn't wan her to walk down. When she reached the corner she turned. And came to an abrupt halt.

There they were. Making out in the middle of the hallway. Unaware of all the posters, papers and pictures of them that were still up on the walls where anyone could see; including Carly.

"Um, hey guys," said Carly.

Sam and Freddie's eyes widened as they heard Carly's voice. They immediately pulled away and stepped away from each other.

"Oh don't let me stop you from being together behind my back," said Carly hurt. "No go right on ahead and make out and not tell me that you guys are dating and that you like each other. No really its okay."

"Carly-" Sam started but Carly cut her off.

"Save it Sam. I saw what you guys were doing just now. I can read and see the posters and papers that are up on these walls around you."

"Carly if you would just listen-" Freddie was cut off as well.

"Its too late for you to start making up another lie to save your ass Freddie Benson," said Carly as tears started to run down her face. But before she turned to walk away she looked back at her so called best friends and said "And to think i thought we were best friends." And then she rn away from them, not once looking back. And Sam nor Freddie didn't even stop her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A couple weeks pass by and Sam and Freddie haven't heard a word from Carly. She wouldn't talk to them at school, or at lunch and when it came to show Carly wouldn't even look at Sam and Freddie just at the camera. Sam and Freddie felt horrible for the way Carly had found out that they were dating and for not telling her.

"I just wish Carly would talk to us," said Sam after school on thursday.

"Me too," said Freddie. "I can't take any more of the silent treatment."

"Me neither. It hurts too much," Sam sighed. She tossed her can of soda into a trash bin nearby. Sam and Freddie were in the park that was near the school sitting on a bench. Freddie nodded in agreement.

"I hate this," Sam said placing her head in her hands.

"why won't she talk to us?" asked Freddie.

"Because we hurt her," said Sam. "We are rotten friends."

'Yeah we are," Freddie said.

"You guy aren't rotten friends," said Gibby as he joined them. Sam and Freddie looked up at him.

"Yes we are, Gibby. We hurt Carly. We should have just told her that we were dating in the beginning," said Freddie. "Everything would be a lot different right now."

"I know," sighed Sam. "I shouldn't have been afraid to tell Carly that we were together. But i was. I didn't want to hurt her or for her to be mad. But i was afraid of what she would have said or done if i told her."

"I know hon," said Freddie as he wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders for comfort. She laid her down on his shoulder.

"Maybe you guys should just go talk to her and tell her that you are sorry," Gibby suggested.

Freddie and Sam looked at him again. Then they looked at each other.

"It won't hurt to tell her that we are sorry," said Freddie.

"true," said Sam. "But what if she doesn't say anything?"

"Then at least we tried," said Freddie.

Sam sighed. He had a point. And if Carly didn't forgive her then maybe they just weren't friends after all. But she has to try. Her best friends forgiveness would mean the world to her and she needed her best friend back. She needed to talk to her. Tell her that she was sorry and hope to god that Carly would forgive her.

Back at the Shay apartment carly was sitting on the couch searching the tv channels. There was nothing good on but she needed something to get Sam and Freddie off of her mind.

'How dare they not tell me that they are dating' she thought. 'I'm their best friend and they go and do this behind my back. Some friends I've got.' She sighed. But they are really good friends she had to admit. But why couldn't they just have told her that they were going out? She would have understand. she just wish she knew why they didn't tell that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Maybe they were afraid to tell you," Spencer had told her earlier before he left to his friend, Socko's house.

"But why would they be afraid to tell me?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. She sighed. She didn't know.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"If its Freddie or Sam, don't come in. If its Gibby or anyone else you can come in," Carly said.

"Its Gibby," aid Gibby on the outside of the door. He opened the door and walked into the apartment.

"Hey carly," he said.

"hey," said Carly.

"What are you watching?"Gibby asked as he glanced over at the tv.

"Nothing," sighed Car;y. "I can't stop thinking."

"About what?" questioned Gibby as he sat down beside her.

She looked at him. "You know what," she replied.

"No i don't," said Gibby confused.

Carly sighed. "I'm thinking about Freddie and Sam," she said after a few minutes went by.

"I"m sure they are doing fine," Gibby said.

"I meant im thinking about them dating and wondering why they didn't tell me," Carly told him. She sighed and slumped back against the couch. She crossed her arms across her chest.

""Maybe they were afraid to tell you," said Gibby. "Maybe they were afraid to see your reaction. Which turned out to be not so good," Gibby added.

"Well they hurt me Gibby," Carly said looking at him. "What was i suppose to do? Turn the other cheek and not care? Let them hurt me behind my back some more? No."

"I know they hurt you, but, maybe, if you talk to them i mean, maybe they will tell you why they couldn't tell you," said Gibby.

"It doesn't hurt to talk to them."

"I know," sighed Carly. Then she picked her the phone that was on the stand next to the couch. "I'll call Sam right now and tell her to come over. Can you walk over to Freddie's apartment and ask him to come over for me Gibby? Your right I need to talk to them and let them explain."

Gibby smiled. "Sure thing Carly," he said.

Then he got off the couch and headed for the door.

"hey Gibby?" said Carly behind him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Thanks," carly said with a smile.

Gibby grinned. "Your welcome carly," he said. Then he left her apartment.

Carly dialed Sam's number. Sam picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey," said Carly.

"Hi Carls," said Sam on the other line.

"Can you come over?" asked Carly. "I think we need to talk. With Freddie too."

"Sure beans," said Sam. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay. Bye," said Carly.

"Bye." The girls hung up. Carly continued to sit on the couch waiting for her friend to arrive so that they could all talk. They needed to and hopefully they could work out what happened and fix the friendship that had been broken.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sam and Freddie walked into the Shay's apartment when they got there and saw Carly sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Carly said.

"Hey," replied Sam and Freddie. They walked further into the room and sat down next to Carly on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked sam after a few minutes of silence went by.

"First off, i want to know why you guys didn't tell me that you were dating in the first place," said Carly.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell her?" she whispered to him.

Freddie nodded. Then he looked at Carly. "Carly, both Sam and I are very sorry for not telling you that we were dating in the first place. It was wrong and you are our friend. We shouldn't keep something like that from you," Freddie told her.

"The reason why we didn't tell you was because-"

"I was afraid alright," Sam interrupted Freddie. He looked at her. She stood up from the couch and crossed her arms. She turned so that she wasn't looking at either one of them.

"You were afraid?" Carly asked.

Sam nodded.

"But why?" Carly questioned. She stood up also as Sam turned back around to look at her. "We're best friends, Sam. You can tell me anything."

"I know i know," said Sam. "But i just couldn't tell you that me and Freddie were dating. I was... " she dropped off with a sigh.

"You were afraid..." Carly urged her to continue.

"I was afraid of what you would say or do if you found out," said Sam. "i was afraid that if i told you that Freddie and I are dating that you would get mad and never talk to me again and that our friendship would be ruined," she sighed as she finished.

She looked down at the ground.

"Sam."

She looked up at Carly. Then Carly surprised her with a hug. Sam hugged Carly back. "You don't have to be afraid. I know that i did get mad at you guys when i saw you kissing in the hallway. But It's okay. Really. I was mad and upset that you guys kept that away from me. We're best friends i want you guys to be able to tell me anything."

"We know Carls," said Sam. 'And I'm really sorry. I just should have told you from the beginning."

"It's okay and yes you should have. From now on no more keeping things from each other, okay?" said Carly.

Sam nodded as she pulled away from carly to smile at her. "Okay," said Sam. They hugged again.

Then Carly looked at Freddie.

"Oh come here Freddie," she said. Freddie smiled, got up from the couch and hugged Carly.

"And I'm sorry for cheating on you with Chad. I should have told you that i wanted to just be friends and that i wanted to go out with Chad," carly apologized to Freddie.

"Hey its okay, Carly," said Freddie. He looked over at Sam and smiled at her. She grinned back at him. "I knew that you liked chad and i should have broke it off with you so that you could be with him. But that was in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. As long as Chad makes you happy then I'm happy."

"And besides," he added as he walked over to Sam and placed his arm around her shoulder. "I think I'm happy just with the way things are right now. I have my girl and i have my best friend too."

Sam kissed Freddie's cheek and he blushed. Carly smiled. She was, she had to admit, happy for her friends and glad that things worked out the way they did. She hugged Sam and Freddie. And they hugged her back.

Just then Spencer walked into the room.

"Yay! I see hugging," he said happily. "Did you guys work things out?" he then asked.

"Yes," the three teenagers replied, smiles also on their faces as well.

"Good," said Spencer. "Because I'm going to need three go lucky teenagers to go with me to play five free games of bowling at Chucky's Bowling Alley."

"Five free games?" said Carly.

Spencer nodded as he took out five coupons from the bowling alley out of of his pocket. "I won these in the mail and i got to thinking that we should use them tonight."

"Yeah we should," said Sam.

"it would be awesome and fun," said Freddie.

"Let's go," said Carly.

"Yay! let's go!" exclaimed Spencer as he left the apartment leaving the door open for the teenagers. Cary smiled at her friends before she followed her brother. Sam was just about to follow Carly when somebody grabbed her arm. She turned around to look at Freddie and he surprised her with a sound kiss on the mouth. She grinned back against his lips before the pulled away.

"What was that for?" Sam asked happy that things worked out and now her and Freddie could date without keeping it from carly.

"I don't know," said Freddie. "I'm happy that we are together and glad that Carly now knows."

"Me too," Sam said.

"Sam! Freddie! Let's go!" Carly called from the elevator.

"We're coming," Sam yelled back. "Come on Freddork let's go," she said calling Freddie one of the nicknames she liked calling him.

"Freddork? You know just for you calling me that, you are not going to get any more kisses until you bowl a strike," Freddie said as he headed for the door.

"What?" Sam said.

"you heard me," said Freddie.

Sam walked over to him. Then she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer to her before she kissed him hard on the mouth. when the pulled away Freddie was blushing as red as the shirt he was wearing.

Sam smirked. "Fine then. No kisses for an entire week unless you can get 3 strikes in one game."

Then she walked out of the apartment, her hair flying around her shoulders as she did so.

'What? No kissing for an entire week? No way was that going to happen' he thought. "Sam Puckett you get back here!" he yelled.

"No!" she replied back.

"Are you serious?" he then asked.

"yep," she replied sounding farther and farther away.

Freddie groaned. "Aw man," he said. Then he ran after Sam, closing the door to the Shay's apartment behind him.

** THE END! I hoped you guys liked my first Seddie fanfic. I will write a sequel to this as soon as i think of one. Please read and review and I hope you enjoyed my story I think They're Dating.**


End file.
